Lego
Lego is a brand of construction toys made by The Lego Group in Denmark since 1949. Products * 123 Sesame Street Playset (Lego) Lego Foundation On April 13, 2016, The Lego Foundation, Lego's research division, partnered with Sesame Workshop to promote its learning through play initiative. As described in a press release, "the partnership includes two separate initiatives focused on unlocking the power of play to create transformative, hands-on learning experiences.""Sesame Workshop and the LEGO Foundation announce new partnership to promote children's learning through play" April 13, 2016 Press Release The first initiative consists of the distribution of Lego materials to educators and caregivers in South Africa as part of Takalani Sesame outreach kits. Sesame Workshop's Sherrie Westin said that they would "bring together the power of our Muppets with the hands-on learning tool of Duplo bricks."vimeo.com/legofoundation "Quick recap of the second conference day, the 2016 LEGO Idea Conference" (at 2 minutes, 30 seconds) April 14, 2016 The second initiative, "designed to shift parent and caregiver perceptions about the educational value of play," will launch in India and Mexico as well as South Africa. A series of community events held in urban areas of these countries are aimed at developing a better understanding of the importance of play and how it may be integrated into the lives of children. The announcement was made at the 2016 Lego Idea Conference in Billund, Denmark. Kami and Neno were in attendance and shared the stage with presenters Sherrie Westin (Sesame Workshop's Executive Vice President of Global Impact and Philanthropy), Mirjam Schöning (Global Head, Programs and Partnerships at LEGO Foundation), Hanne Rasmussen (CEO of The LEGO Foundation), and Philip A. Fisher (Professor of Psychology and Research Scientist at the Prevention Science Institute Center for Translational Neuroscience at the University of Oregon). In 2017, the Sesame/Lego partnership teamed up with the philanthropic organization Afrika Tikkun for World Play Day. Kami and Neno appeared in the township of Orange Farm, South Africa to support these efforts. The Muppets met and played with children in special activities meant to encourage play, and each family attending received a set of Lego bricks to take home.http://leadsa.co.za "Celebrating World Play Day with Takalani Sesame" by diannem, May 26, 2017 Since the announcement of their partnership, Sesame Workshop and the Lego Foundation have promoted their "Play Every Day" initiative via a number of social media posts.Facebook search results In December of 2018, the initiative expanded its partnership to include the International Rescue Committee and the Bangladeshi relief organization BRAC, to aid Syrian and Rohingya children living as refugees in Lebanon, Jordan, Iraq, and Bangladesh. In addition to teaching basic concepts like letters and numbers, as well as countering the effects of stress and suffering with social and emotional development, the initiative provides materials for use in 500 planned play centers (although this will not include Lego blocks due to import costs).New York Times "Lego Foundation and Sesame Street Team Up to Help Refugee Children" by Karen Zraick, December 5, 2018 References * Lego advertised in Sesame Street Magazine during the 1980s, including a two-page Duplo ad in the October 1987 issue. * A 1983 Sesame Street segment called "Real Cats Drink Milk" features a number of feline knick-knacks, one of which has been built out of Lego bricks. * When Baby Animal dresses as a werewolf from space in the 2018 Muppet Babies episode "Happy Hallowocka", he wears an astronaut's helmet decorated with a spoof of the logo from the Space line of Lego toys. Connections * Will Arnett played Batman in The Lego Movie, The Lego Batman Movie and sequels and related Lego projects * Eric Bauza played Master Frown in Unikitty! * Elizabeth Banks played Wyldstyle in The Lego Movie * Dee Bradley Baker played a variety of roles including Boba Fett, in Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * Eugene Byrd played Zander Freemaker in Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * Jemaine Clement played Sauron in The Lego Batman Movie * Anthony Daniels played C-3PO in The Lego Movie * Rosario Dawson played Batgirl in The Lego Batman Movie * Jessica DiCicco played Wyldstyle and Unikitty in The Lego Movie Videogame * Ralph Fiennes played Alfred Pennyworth in The Lego Batman Movie * Morgan Freeman played Vitruvius in The Lego Movie * Zach Galifianakis played The Joker in The Lego Batman Movie * Seth Green played King Kong in The Lego Batman Movie * Chris Hardwick played Reporter #3 in The Lego Batman Movie * Jonah Hill played Green Lantern in The Lego Movie * Eddie Izzard played Voldemort in The Lego Batman Movie * Keegan-Michael Key played Foreman Jim in The Lego Movie * Richard Kind played Durpin in the Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * Riki Lindhome played Poison Ivy in The Lego Batman Movie * Kate Micucci played Clayface in The Lego Batman Movie and Dr. Fox in Unikitty! * Kevin Michael Richardson played Jabba the Hutt in Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * Liam Neeson played Good Cop/Bad Cop in The Lego Movie * Conan O'Brien played The Riddler in The Lego Batman Movie * Nick Offerman played Metal Beard in The Lego Movie * Rob Paulsen played The Riddler in Lego Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite (2013) * Jenny Slate played Harley Quinn in The Lego Batman Movie * Michael J. Smollin illustrated over a dozen Lego Learn-and-Play books * Cobie Smulders played Wonder Woman in The Lego Movie * French Stewart played N-3RO in Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * Tara Strong played the title character of Unikitty! * Billy Dee Williams played Two-Face in The Lego Batman Movie and Lando Calrissian in three episodes of Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures See also * Sesame Street American Bricks‎ * Sesame Street nanoblocks * Sesame Street K'nex * Sesame Street Super Blocks * Sesame Street Kubricks and Muppet Kubricks External links * Lego Foundation on Vimeo ** Philip A. Fisher keynote ** Kami and Neno, interviewed ** Recap Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Marketing Tie-Ins Category:Live Appearances Category:Toy References